Jealousy in Digital
by TheUnsigned
Summary: Test subjects don't last forever. GLaDOS has a plan. The problem is, it involves quite a lot of things she doesn't want to admit to herself...but she'll have to. For Science. Please take care to read the author's notes and warnings for this one.
1. Part 1  The Plan

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell – ultimately cumulating in the most clinical mechanical description of them fucking. I need to find a better way to put this in the summary that's going on the main page.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 – The Plan<strong>

_You know, maybe I'll take up a hobby. Like reanimating the dead._

It had sounded at the time like more of the AI's needling but in reality, GLaDOS was fairly concerned with the issue of what would happen when Chell died or more inevitably was killed. She would need something to test with and thanks to the incompetence of that blighted core who couldn't even get simple cryogenics right, she was rapidly running out of backup options. There were the robots, but robots, even ones possessing the necessary intelligence to complete tests did not provide the oh-so-amusing reactions of humans or personality cores.

There needed to be a mating human pair somewhere to replenish the stock and there needed to be a punishment. Perhaps she could combine the two. The moron core had been fixated on brain damage and just how huge he was. GLaDOS had come across male test subjects before and they seemed to be quite interested in things like talking to cubes and finding hidey holes to rub at their penises before they could finish a good test.

Irritating, disgusting habit.

Plucking Wheatley from space was not difficult, he was orbiting the moon and it was a simple matter of calculating the lunar gravitational cycle, ripping open a portal and yanking him in. She left the defective Space core up there. If her experiments proved a success, well she could come back for it, though it was probably too damaged.

First of course, it was quite necessary to explain the punishment in question for maximum enjoyment. Hers, naturally. So there they were. She didn't even mind his babbling. Apparently not even the dimmest of AI's could fail to understand the terrors She could dream up.

"…and then it occurred to me. There is only one other thing on the planet that is that moronic and only concerned with their _euphoria_ and their _size_. I decided that to make you into one would be a suitable punishment for –" her voice dropped to a dangerously ominous octave. "-the potato."

"You're going to put me into a great big chassis like yours?" Wheatley ceased his terrified babbling to ask. "Because I thought you were going to puni—" he cut himself off. "Oh no. What a terrible punishment! Please don't, I really don't want to go back into a big machine that would give me a defense against you, I'm quite happy where I am." He actually tried looking at her slyly to see if his lie had worked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm putting you in the body of a human. A male human."

That had been that. Watching the ensuing disaster was almost as wonderful as testing. He did exactly what She expected, practically immediately feeling the need to play with himself before he so much knew how to properly walk. He was at least aware he needed to eat and had even figured out that entire lumps wouldn't go down his throat in a single go. That had been surprising as She had been expecting to lose a few early attempts to natural stupidity. The business with the toilet she really could have done without. However as (mostly) entertaining as it was, she had no way of knowing how long the procedure would last or how long any suitable bodies might be fresh.

A few of those defective cores might still be reasonable choices. She'd have to start sifting through them once she'd finished cleaning up the facility. Again.

Her delight was initially unfounded when she realized Chell had not yet left. Maybe she could get to rearrange some of the offspring's genetics just so she wouldn't end up with incompetent, fat, murderers. As part of the cleanup process, a few walls mysteriously moved, a few areas shifted. They trapped their prey in perfect working order of course; this was her facility and she knew how to reorganize without just crushing things together.

She was even more delighted that Chell seemed to react to Wheatley positively after a few misfires. At least she wouldn't have to clean up bodily fluids anymore, humans were so useless when they weren't being test subjects.

Chell also seemed to (and She was not jealous, not at all) forgive him for his actions, to not want him dead. She hadn't forgiven HER that way, and given the option she'd simply left. GLaDOS knew She was bigger than that of course, obviously She was the victim. She would just have to let the matter slide. For Science.


	2. Part 2  First and Second Try

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell – ultimately cumulating in the most clinical mechanical description of them fucking. I need to find a better way to put this in the summary that's going on the main page.

* * *

><p>Part 2 - <strong>Noted: Failure.<strong>

GLaDOS had been absolutely right in her suspicions that Wheatley would almost immediately give into those (base, moronic) instincts. He still couldn't get the hang of chewing his food, but he'd come to the conclusion that touching his companion was the key to triggering and relieving the Itch. However her interest was short-lived. The result was quite a lot of furious masturbation. It seemed that the was the only thing Wheatley was in fact any good at. It had probably been sheer luck and pheromones in the air that she'd at last got a similar response out of Chell, though once again it was a solo endeavor. Still, it was quite enough reinforcement (and a _useful instructional file_) for GLaDOS not to abandon the coupling procedure altogether.

It was a pity she'd lost that green-core. If it's babblings were anything to go by, it at least seemed to have some idea of what to do with a human female besides go…GLaDOS gave a hiss. She was not going to resort to crude human slang for the act in her files OR Her mental dialogue.

Chell's negative reactions sent a spark of delight through GLaDOS' own core. Perhaps she could get two punishments in one. What were the chances that Wheatley learned nothing anyway from what he had done to Chell in the name of test euphoria and She might even get away with sticking him back in Cryogenics after he provided the necessary DNA? Or, Chell might murder him. What a lovely thought.

She eventually had to give up on this idea as each time Chell reacted negatively to his uninformed attempts at invading her personal space in a sexual way, he became confused to the more positive reinforcements such as embrace or attempts to help him with basic personal hygiene. Besides, out of the two of them, Chell was the stronger of the two. GLaDOS made a note in the file. Telling her she was obese was a huge success to this particular testing project.

Chell was in reality the picture of health with toned muscles fit for incubating and birthing human offspring. She barely broke a sweat as they moved through the facility while Wheatley despite being larger in stature was soon gasping and huffing to keep up.

"H…How do you d…do that? R-Running around without g-getting-all…breathy and…" Wheatley propped himself up on the wall, failed and slid to the floor. A bead of sweat dripped from his nose. "Without the leaking. H…Honestly, all…I…do is leak, She pr…probably gave me a defective…body…."

GLaDOS groaned to herself. Even with a stitch in his side and gasping for air he wouldn't shut up. It was a disease. A horrible disease. She should have removed his voice box. Chell at least seemed to agree that it was time to rest for the night, so it was time to seize the first opportunity. Even with no one around to agree with her, she was already aware that this experiment was about to go from entertaining to downright disgusting.

_First attempt to bring on intimacy between test subjects. Lowering temperature in test chamber. [REDACTED] Male is initially responsive. [REDACTED] Female is reluctantly responsive but allows contact._

GLaDOS let a little shudder of revulsion run through her chassis at the thought of them willingly _cuddling_. Even for Science, the practice was simply pointless.

_Female seems as uninformed as Male as to how sexual intercourse should take place and is lying behind the necessary organs for penetration. Note: Poor Succe—Failure._

GLaDOS shut off the notes for the day in frustration. She peered at the two in the chamber below. Somewhere off in the back of Her mind, a little voice she'd imagined long gone pointed out what was bothering her. She knew exactly why Chell spooning Wheatley from behind was making Her jealous (Not jealous). It was because she was protecting him.

With a rumble of mechanized frustration, GLaDOS prodded the little voice.

_Caroline Deleted. Again._

**Second Try –** **Romance**

GLaDOS was concerned about Chell at least determining that it was Her that was preventing them from escaping the facility. She probably did have a certain amount of time to work with given how upset she'd been with Wheatley's clumsy attempts at the same. She would need to be careful not to alert them that she was up to anything more than restoring the facility to its former glory. Once or twice she'd run them through a room or area that they'd remember they'd seen before to give them the illusion they were on the right track. The second attempt at creating a sexual union between them was to provide them with luxuries that Chell at least would associate with sex. Like a bed.

Naturally Wheatley could not understand why toiletries were important items though he had (just enough) sense to realize that if Chell was over the moon about it, he should be too. So far, he had mastered at least a few basic concepts which GLaDOS had heard him muttering to himself: One: Food stops your stomach from trying to critically self-destruct, Two: That Chell is not interested in seeing anything you were doing behind a potato plant no matter how impressive you think it is and Three: Humans can get the Itch and there is a way of temporarily relieving it. Chell does not want to see that either. He was, at least right on the last one. He had no business being a part of this, other than being a…a donor of genetic materials.

Chell was trying to mutely explain things like shaving and bathing – she had no way of knowing that these were the women's dormitories and not the men's. GLaDOS had of course seen to that.

Leaving Wheatley alone for the moment, at least trusting he might not drown himself. She'd been pleased by the soap eating though. Who knew he'd finally wash his own mouth out with soap for Her? She went back to watching Chell. It was almost as if the girl actually had idea of what GLaDOS had in mind for her: she shaved her legs, her armpits, her arms and her crotch. She detatched the shower head from the top of the wall and rubbed it back and forth underneath her freshly shaved vagina, her head tipped back in pleasure into the onslaught of rushing forward. GLaDOS actually spun her chassis forward without realizing it.

Below her Chell looked around curiously as if she might have caught her watching. She gave her head a shake and returned to pleasuring herself with the shower head.

GLaDOS opened her notes.

_Second attempt to initiate intimacy between test subjects. Male is now hygienic. Female is reacting positively, cleaning and dressing herself appropriately. Has used shower facilities for impractical but sexual purposes._

GLaDOS frowned. She had a plan but executing it now would prove too suspicious. There was frozen food stored in the facility. At one point, she had intended on preparing a steak dinner for Chell and was halfway to going through with it and halfway to needling her with a nasty, cold, nearly inedible dinner. She never went through with it though, but the thought gave her an idea. Chell would know in a second about her involvement but Wheatley would never figure it out. Leaving Chell to search for some clean clothes, she checked in on the moron who was viciously digging in his ear with a q-tip. It took all of GLaDOS willpower not to drop a nasty comment. At least there were no brains in there to poke out. From there, it was a simple matter of rearranging the room a little.

"Chell?" Wheatley called out for his companion and getting no response went to the jumpsuit on the bed, now fresh. Not since the destruction of Chell's companion cube had GLaDOS been so glad to see something go down the Aperture incinerator. "Well man alive, how do you like that? You just take off your clothes when you want the dirt to go away…now, how does this go on?"

Small mercies, GLaDOS reminded herself when he managed to get the garment on with minor mishaps.

"Number Four:" he muttered. "Do not bother Chell when she's having her personal time."

"Any time this year…" GLaDOS muttered.

Curiously, Wheatley began to poke around the room.

"What's this then?" He had found the small kitchen. "Could have sworn I didn't see..." He crept forward, pulled open the freezer and let out a yell of horror as several brown paper wrapped packages tumbled out onto the floor, banging against his knees and causing him to hop wildly in pain as they smacked against his bare feet.

GLaDOS supposed she could have been a little more careful in the transportation processes (or not). At any rate this part of the facilities was comprised of a series of apartments and rooms designed for scientists and night shift workers.

Chell arrived a second later in a pair of pajamas. Wheatley pointed vigorously at the pile of frozen meat on the ground. "It fell out of there and attacked me but I think I got the better of it! It's stopped moving now."

Chell walked forward, ignoring Wheatley's protest. She tore open the side of one package then promptly dropped it and rushed over to the startled man, giving him a truly excited hug.

Well, that was step one, wasn't it. A – and here GLaDOS paused. Caroline was quiet this time, though the tenacious little brat might have avoided being deleted again. A _romantic_plan.

_Male has unexpectedly obtained semblance of basic hunter-gatherer skills. Female has responded positively with optimal physical reaction and positive praise._


	3. Part 2  Second Try con't

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Sorry for the disjointed nature of the updates; I write these in spurts and don't really know how long they'll be until I get to the end. Besides, I'd much rather quickly get rid of all the LJ formatting in short bursts. Also, I like reviews...

* * *

><p><strong>Second Try – Romance (con't.)<strong>

GLaDOS nodded in some satisfaction as the evening progressed. It was fascinating how humans seemed to feel the need to engage in such frankly ridiculous proceedings in order to get around to such a necessary act. Her mind still railed angrily at Chell, especially for giving into such base showing off. For Science' sake, the man had pulled butchered meat from a freezer, not killed a wild boar!

_Female seems unusually interested in Male's speech patterns. It is therefore concluded that humans require heightened levels of base needs such as hygenics, conversation and nourishment before intimacy occurs. Male and Female have concluded conversation and nourishment portion of test and have decided to move to the provided sleeping apparatus._

GLaDOS watched as Chell pulled back the sheets, laid on her back and patted the mattress beside her. Wheatley was obviously excited by the invitation (no surprises there, the filthy degenerate) and did the same, mimicking her pose. Chell pulled the blanket up over them and GLaDOS wasn't sure whether she liked this or not. On the one hand, she had notes to take. On the other, well, at least Chell (not that she'd do it if she did know) was going to give her the courtesy of not having to watch this farce.

Chell turned her face toward Wheatley. Feeling her eyes on him, he did the same and she hitched her self over onto her side, propping herself on her elbows and pulling him toward her. He eagerly turned towards her and she pulled him close, holding him as protectively as she had the night in the cold chamber. This time, however, she kissed him. A light kiss.

GLaDOS determinedly opened Her notes. If robots had teeth to grit, She would be right now. She wasn't jealous though. Not in the slightest. It was comforting that Caroline was still silent or deleted.

_Female initiating mouth to mouth contact. Male responding positively. Female opening mouth and inserting tongue into Male's mouth. Male responding positively. Duration of contact approximately seven point three point 4 seconds. Female reflexively simultaneously inhaling air and stretching eardrums, apparently in exhaustion. Male also reflexively simultaneously inhaling air and stretching eardrums. This, also classified as a yawn is also contagious. Male and Female have begun REM cycles. Noted: Mild Success._

GLaDOS moved Her chassis away from the monitor, Her mechanical mind whirring. She did not have this kind of time. She would allow them to sleep and then She would be getting directly involved.


	4. Interlude  The Nightmare

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2 and this chapter has something like mechanical sex.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Sorry for the disjointed nature of the updates; I write these in spurts and don't really know how long they'll be until I get to the end. Besides, I'd much rather quickly get rid of all the LJ formatting in short bursts.

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude – The Nightmare<strong>

Wheatley felt good. Oh, really good. REALLY Good. Oh, Man ALIVE did he feel good in this massive body. He spun around, marveling at the way the whole facility seemed to breathe in when he made even the slightest twitch to its inner workings.

He was back in the GLaDOS Chassis. It was a strange almost horrible dream he'd just woken from and here he was. He must have blacked out at some point. That was probably it. There'd never been any outer space or epic battles or tests or being a human, but he knew what he was really supposed to be doing this time. She lay, not too far away, a harmless potato. He swatted her away. Somewhere there was a dull thunk and a rattle. He didn't care where it went. Down the garbage chute, dropped somewhere random across his lair and Chell, Chell was staring up at him as he laughed with such pride in her eyes. He stretched his optic way down so it was eye level with her.

"Well go on, luv, climb up."

Chell did too, using the base of the area behind his old sphere body to scramble aboard the giant chassis. She settled in and amongst the wires, rubbing her body up and down his huge form.

"Oh that _is_ good. Just like that, just what ol'Wheatley wants…top marks, luv."

He extended a claw to reward her and suddenly everything started to go horribly wrong. At first, it was the euphoria, better than the euphoria all over again. The claw snaked around the body to stroke at her leg and play in her hair. The ends of it wrapping around her torso to settle under the soft bits she had in front… and then something was gripping it, refusing to allow him to move. He tried to rotate to see what it was, and there was inexplicably a potato clinging to the outer edge of it, restricting his ability, forcing him to clamp tighter and tighter around Chell. Her face twisted up in pain, but it felt good to him…he was killing her, he was always, always doomed to try to kill her...

She was laughing.

"NO! No no no, you can't make me, you can't give me the—"

Wheatley's eyes snapped open and he flailed his body wildly, trying to get out of whatever had him pinned down.

He succeeded in prying himself free, getting his legs tangled in the bed sheets and naturally waking Chell who had been holding him this whole time.

"You, you're…I'm NOT a giant…robot and…"

Recognizing the nightmare for what it was, Chell reached out and put a comforting hand on his back.

He jerked away immediately, falling off the bed in a heap. "You can't! Chell, It's…I have to go away and I usually make it go away but you…and I…" He sort of curled in on himself. "I'm so afraid. It's the Itch…I have the Itch. It's back."

"I hear they have creams for that now." GLaDOS could take no more of this farce.


	5. Part 3  The Ultimatum

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell – ultimately cumulating in the most clinical mechanical description of them fucking.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 – The Ultimatum<strong>

Attempt 3: Forced

Chell was on her feet in a moment, grasping for a Portal gun that was not there. She dove over the bed for Wheatley but not before GLaDOS trapped them in their tiny chamber, the long-disused television set lighting up as a screen to project the familiar rectangular casing with its gleaming yellow optic. It was only the bed and the screen now, nothing at all to throw to break it. Chell's lip curled up, holding the cowering Wheatley in her lap.

"You look ridiculous you know. I assure you, if you squeeze him, sweets won't magically pop out. It's for the best in your case." GLaDOS sneered at Chell. "If you can get your mind off food for a moment, this test chamber is optimal for my purposes."

"This isn't a test chamber." Wheatley looked around. "If it is, then it…it's worse than mine! Why, there isn't even a button!"

"Not all tests require buttons and cubes, moron!" GLaDOS was gratified to see him lose his bravado so quickly, pressing his face in to Chell's chest (he would). "I gave you all the opportunity in the world to solve this test and you fell asleep."

She had their undivided attention now so it was time to cut to the chase. You see, thanks to your friend's incompetence and the fact that you're a fat orphan, oh, not to mention an only child. Your parents took one look at you and decided to become celibate. The point is, I am running out of surplus humans for testing. Even if I weren't so shockingly nice as to have offered to let you go, I would still have been stuck with nothing. So I decided to reanimate the dead with a few old personality cores. This one was the only one immediately on hand that spoke coherent sentences. It's stupid, but it can form base thoughts. Thanks to your silly little moon portal idea, it took me far more effort than it should have. I did it for you however. So that you can continue forwarding science.

Chell gave GLaDOS her best deadpan stare. If it hadn't been for her 'silly little moon portal', none of them would be here right now.

GLaDOS' gaze flicked between them both. "So, you have a choice. You can either fornicate and produce a new human or I can send the idiot back to cryosleep and we'll pick one out you do want to fornicate with, or perhaps one that wants to fornicate with you. Just the other day I swept up one that barks like a dog. That sounds like something you'd enjoy. It will probably just _hump_away at you and leave you.

Chell's arms tightened around Wheatley as the man began to whimper softly to this new perceived threat to his existence. Chell got up and giving the chassis on the monitor the most hateful look she could imagine, brought Wheatley back onto the bed with her. He was shaking so bad he could barely balance on his own two legs and GLaDOS gave an impatient huff while Chell took the time to run her fingers through his hair, pat his back and (so like her) make empty silent promises (lies, actually) that he was going nowhere and that nothing would hurt him. Once GLaDOS had what she needed from him, she was definitely going to murder the idiot once and for all.

Eventually, Wheatley's nervous shaking ceased to tremors and Chell managed to get him to lay back against the pillows. His gaze kept drifting over to the monitors, his fingers as twitchy as though he were a drug addict who needed his fix.

Chell pushed herself off the bed, marched up to the television and stared right up into the baleful yellow optic.

"I presume you are going to go through with the test with the pathetic specimen you have at your disposal?"

Chell nodded curtly.

"I would say I admired your tenacity however there are words for women who have no standards for the males they allow to paw at their bodies."

As usual, Chell gave no semblance of a reaction other than to first point at Wheatley then herself and then up at the monitor. She then took the same index finger and drew it across her throat. If you want us to do what you ask, you can't watch.

"Do you honestly think I would want to?"

A shrug was the only reply. GLaDOS killed the monitor uplink, at least on their end and simply drew out her notes.


	6. Part 4: The Test

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell – ultimately cumulating in the most clinical mechanical description of them fucking. I need to find a better way to put this in the summary that's going on the main page. And this is most DEFINITELY porn.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 - The Test<strong>

_Female is making the first attempt to divest Male of Male's clothing. Male is not yet in a state of arousal…_

(Not that was any of Her doing)

_Female presses lips against top of Male's head. Male seems uncommonly distracted unlike in previous encounters. Female instead disrobes self, taking hold of Male's left hand and placing it against right mammary gland, over top of brassiere (Note: This is a garment made in various sizes to support mammary glands in female test subjects) Male squishes it, prompting negative reaction from Female…_

(It's a breast, not a stress ball, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it…)

_Female eases digits off of mammary gland, shows Male how to handle breast in a fashion which Female finds more pleasurable. Male attempts to pull brassiere off. (Note: Aperture Science makes underclothing which unhooks in the front. Male's testing time is significantly lower than normal.). Male crudely but efficiently manages to divest Female of brassiere by ultimately tearing it in two. Thus disrobed, Male seems to divert full attention to breasts, showing signs of arousal as blood begins to direct itself towards the penis, causing it to harden in an erection._

(Well that didn't take very long. Immoral little idiot. Moron idiot. Don't think about redundancy of statement.)

Below, Wheatley was utterly fascinated by Chell's breasts, trying his hardest to be gentle with them, the way that he'd been shown. "They're sort of like…cores, aren't they? They don't talk or…no, they're too soft for that. Oh look at that, they sort of get all hard at the ends. Do they do that on their own or…?"

There was a strange, hollow clink, but neither Chell nor Wheatley noticed, mostly because Chell had in a moment of exasperation, shoved Wheatley's face straight into her cleavage. It had the desired effect.

GLaDOS pulled the head of her chassis away from the nearest available hard surface which unfortunately had been the monitor. She pushed doggedly on through her notes.

_Male is applying tongue and mouth to mammary glands and is now in a state of full arousal. Female apparently wishes to prolong sexual experience…a lot…for Science. Female starts moving downwards from Male's body, applying lips and tongue to nipples, which Male seems to appreciate. Male has started talking again, so Female moves lower, applying open mouth to Male's penis and fingers to Male's scrotum, rubbing the scrotum back and forth with the pads of the fingers and thumb as Female applies a sucking pressure from the throat. Female appears to have mastered the ability to suppress retching. Although this seems counter-productive, it is a permissible solution to solving this test, given Male's state of nervousness earlier._

(Caroline? It's better for both of us if you stay silent. I do not want to have to delete you again in the middle of my notes.)

Below, Wheatley, once again possessed of the ability to speak, albeit barely. "Oh…Oh, should I do tha…that to yours too? Because that fee-els really…oh…oh no…"

_Male is experiencing anxiety once more. Test is in danger of being unfulfilled._

Chell pulled away with a slight 'pop', gazing up at Wheatley in concern.

"I told you, it's the Itch. This is the Itch!"

Chell smiled and shook her head, pointed at Wheatley, then at herself with a small smile, held out her own arm and ran her fingernails up and down it.

Wheatley's eyes widened. "You mean you get…it's not just…"

GLaDOS was practically crying robot tears with the desire to needle them. Fortunately, Chell took control again.

_Female divests herself of her underwear while applying friction to Male's penis and testicles. Male is once again in a state of arousal. Female's underwear also shows a state of arousal, with moistness staining the lining. Female instructs Male to apply tongue and hand to Female's vagina, a practice also known as cunning for999999999-_

The lights flickered somewhat. Wheatley was nose and tongue deep, letting Chell do what he would with his hand, which he was desperately trying to manipulate where she wanted in tandem with trying to figure out just how deep and far he could get his tongue in. Who knew that human females had edible fluids that weren't disgusting?

The lighting righted itself.

_Female has experienced first orgasm from oral stimulation. Male is quite pleased with the experience. While female recuperates momentarily, still applying manual pressure to Male's penis, Male preoccupies self with cleaning his hands by using his tongue. Female rises to knees, straddling Male's waist and guiding his penis into her vaginal orifice. Male takes hold of her biceps and Female places her arms extended around either sides of his shoulders, leaning downwards to apply pressure with her lips to the patch of skin above his jugular vein. No tendencies towards vampirism or cannibalism detected in Female test subject. Female begins to systematically move hips in a thrusting motion, Male's normal speaking patterns are relegated to expulsions of air (commonly known as gasps) and long drawn out phonemes (known as moans in the vernacular). Count of thrusts is 60. Male experiences orgasm first; odds of this occurring are 80%. Female experiences orgasm fifteen point four point seven seconds later. Female allows Male's penis to remain inside of her and is experiencing severe exhaustion, falling on top of Male. Male too is experiencing exhausting. Both enter standard REM cycles._

"Well that was excruciating." GLaDOS murmured to herself, but she switched the monitor on, the little x-ray camera unfolding from the television, tucked away behind the wall mount. Its red optic lit up. "Now, we shall see."

_Male's sperm count seem to be average but optimal for a male test subject of Male's age. Female has been ovulating at regular intervals. Sperm is able to successfully penetrate and fertilize the egg on the wall of Female's womb. Note: Huge Success._

GLaDOS was satisfied. This was all according to plan. Her child (What was that, now? Nothing? I thought so.) THE Child would be birthed, raised and taught. The procedure could be repeated with other test subjects, whatever she had left. Chell could probably handle several pregnancies before she became barren.

Now, she only had to prepare the morning surprise.


	7. Part 5  The Betrayal

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell – ultimately cumulating in the most clinical mechanical description of them fucking. I need to find a better way to put this in the summary that's going on the main page. Hope you all enjoyed the porn and now we are back to plot

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 – The Betrayal<strong>

"Oh good. You're awake. I hope you had a pleasant rest. I've been waiting all night for you to wake up. I do believe a 'congratulations' is in order!" The tinny sound of a party favour echoed around the small bedroom chamber, followed by a burst of confetti from the ceiling. Chell and Wheatley sat up, disentangling themselves in a groggy haze.

GLaDOS quickly retracted the panels but not before Wheatley glanced upwards, watching the appendages disappear beneath the room's topmost panels as they slid seamlessly together. Since when did the man express such a sense of intense determination? He was made to make ridiculous, poorly thought-out decisions, yet the AI could detect something that seemed to be a cross between frustration and regret as he noticed the way his eyes traced the curvature of his old track. It was impossible. There were no wheels in that head to turn, not a chance that he was imagining his old sphere body could have recalibrated this room and certainly not that it could have overridden Her. That was his function after all; to keep humans alive. He may not have known how or why or what he was doing, but he did it anyway. He knew the ports and plugs that recycled the air and replenished the food supply and heated the water…or he did, when he was Wheatley the I.D Sphere. Surely this was just some human-based feedback from feeding a Sphere mind into a human brain.

_Male finds penis raw as he pulls free of female. Female expresses mild dissatisfaction with the aftermath of intimate experience. Human skin bonds quickly under intense heat…_

GLaDOS snapped off Her notes. She wanted Her undivided attention to be focused on the revelation.

Slowly the events of last night came rushing back to the pair in the bed. Wheatley's reaction was half openly confused and half euphoric while Chell looked down at herself in what seemed to be disbelief. She processed GLaDOS' reaction much more swiftly than Wheatley. Naturally Wheatley spoke up first.

"Wait…wait Luv, did she make me hurt you? Because I thought we were both rather enjoying ourselves." He glanced up at the screen and once more GLaDOS was struck by his bizarre display of bravado. "What did you make me DO?"

GLaDOS stuck to Her line. "Nothing save for providing the necessary genetic material in order to complete a test."

Chell finally looked up from her examination of her outwardly unchanged figure, fixing GLaDOS with a questioning look.

"My experiment was successful. I am not lying; I have far more sophisticated methods of determining such things than most human doctors. As to you, Miss Chell, you may have a knowledge of human sexuality but human reproduction takes nine months. That is approximately 270 to 284 Human calendar days depending on the time of conception. Yours is…." A burst of static predictably obscured any concrete information.

Wheatley was predictably still mystified. "Well, I understand we must have completed the test because of the euphoria, but will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" This time Chell looked over as well. Under both their stares, he finally quelled and sat down. "Fine. Bloody fine. You've made it clear: ol' Wheatley's dumb as a post, but you could really fill him in on this one."

"I told you." GLaDOS repeated with no small amount of annoyance. "I am making more humans. The…_fucking…_"

(Love Making.)

(Caroline **deleted**)

"…that you did last night…" Now, Chell was glaring at her. "The _sex_that you had last night is the biological process by which humans make more humans. I find the whole procedure rather…" GLaDOS had to cut herself off.

The reason for her frustration was that Wheatley was looking around. Over the bed, under it, in the bedside table bureaus, presumably for the new human he and Chell had apparently created.

Before the A.I. could get in a snide retort, Chell took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"In there?"

A nod.

Wheatley's hopelessly confused expression intensified.

"Look, it doesn't matter what you think." GLaDOS informed him. "I don't need you any longer human-ball-thing, so I'm going to kill you."

Wheatley immediately cringed and Chell jumped up. She pointed violently at her stomach and then at herself, repeating the 'kill' action of sliding her finger across her throat.

Venomous and righteous anger flooded every receptor on GLaDOS' body. "So. Murdering me is no big deal, but when it's HIM, you're willing to kill yourself and your child? You are a monster. A selfish monster."

"I'm not worth it." Wheatley had stood up and even had moved to the middle of the room, where GLaDOS had retracted her far-reaching tendrils of power just earlier. He was willing to sacrifice himself.

"You see? He admits it. One of the smarter things you've ever said." GLaDOS was too old and too crafty for such a sentimental gesture to cause a break in Her cool demeanor. Chell's gambits and games were all sorts of old hat, but She couldn't deny Wheatley's new bravado was mystifying Her. She could of course merely run with it, call what were obviously bluffs. However, there was that small, miniscule, not even barely developed life in Chell now. She wouldn't and could not give that up. Not ever. Not even for Science.

There was a pause. Fifteen seconds to be precise. The panels atop the chamber slid open. One wrapped Chell's arms to her sides, careful and delicate. The other picked up Wheatley by the scruff of his orange jumper suit.

"I'm not going to kill him." GLaDOS informed Chell. "He can take his chances in Aperture the same as you did."

Chell struggled hard, writhing, almost managing to release her arms once or twice. Wheatley was not as strong, dumped into a pile in a small corner of the lower levels of Aperture. Let that moron take his chances with experimental gels. She could take care of Chell. That was Her job.

Wheatley awoke with a throbbing pain in his head.

A spiraling mess of broken catwalks and small white surfaces whirled above him, his head still spinning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. He knew those places. Those places his core body wasn't allowed to go.

"Alright Wheatley. GLaDOS has Chell and the little humans you made with the test. They're your little humans. Come on now." Wheatley struggled to his feet, taking pains to get them under him. "I think I can manage…just…a little…she dumped me right above the experimental facilities. I bet I can get down there…if I try…real hard…"

He positioned himself off the broken catwalk, prepared to use it like a slide. Even if he died, he had tried.

"Test subject verified."

It took all of Wheatley's willpower (or fear) to not let go. "What? Hullo? Um, I'm an A.I. in this facility…"

Whatever the A.I system was it ignored him. _Human subject received. Experimenting on footware. Size 16 male. Procuring size 16 Long-Fall Boots._

Wheatley felt something clamp into his legs. It hurt a lot. When he awoke from the black out he saw boots that resembled hers (Chell's) soldered to his legs. His human legs. And it hurt. But he would try.

He shot a blue portal into the wall and floundered through in right back to where he'd started.

"I'll come to you, Chell. I will."


	8. Part 6  The Attempt

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell – ultimately cumulating in the most clinical mechanical description of them fucking. I need to find a better way to put this in the summary that's going on the main page. From the previous chapter, I know that Chell's threat to GLaDOS could be interpreted as very controversial but I will leave you all to imagine what my thoughts with regards to abortion and other sensitive issues are.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6: The Attempt<strong>

Chell was naturally quiet but she now refused point blank to acknowledge GLaDOS. She did obey when the A.I. asked her to perform tasks; a simple series of exercises designed to keep her body in shape as she began to show signs of being pregnant. The bots had been moved from testing to procuring nutritious meals.

The remainder of the time, she sat, flicking through the Aperture screens that GLaDOS allowed her to view. GLaDOS was beginning to suspect that her threat to destroy herself and the child if Wheatley died was exactly that: a threat. She never acknowledged the large chassis spinning above her, but only watched the monitors and held her expanding stomach tenderly.

GLaDOS knew that by this point it had been nearly three months. Chell had never expressed anxiety and to that end, she'd really put on no weight save for the protuberant belly, she was far too athletic for such a condition to affect her even without GLaDOS' intervention.

"You're being ridiculous you know." GLaDOS pointed out. She kept the tone sarcastic but she was concerned. The depression that she was viewing in Chell was a danger to the baby. "He's probably expired by now."

GLaDOS knew that it was a crapshoot on that actually being the case. She'd checked the spot where She'd left Wheatley's human body and that was vacated. So were the spots around it.

_First trimester of pregnancy. Female has entered a depressionary state and has developed morning sickness. Vomit is composed primarily of bile and stomach fluids, Female has no trouble otherwise digesting meals._

Chell only stared at the screen, her fingers flicking the small remote button for a sign, any sign of Wheatley. It was almost as if the life inside of her and the small hope that Wheatley was still breathing were the only two things keeping her alive at that point.

_You know you're being very cruel to her. She loves him._

GLaDOS did not have a snide retort or a delete command for the truth.

Chell kept her expression blank as the yellow optic swiveled toward her. She hurriedly clicked though various screens, hoping against hope that GLaDOS hadn't caught a glimpse of what she had.

It was Wheatley and he was alive.

***  
>It had taken the former A.I a very long time to transverse the test chambers. He knew that caution was his best bet. He was well aware of his mental shortcomings and he promised himself he would not die before he reached Her and Chell. He was still new to being human but he felt a sense of <em>responsibility<em>for his little humans and a feeling he wasn't otherwise aware of other than it was powerful. He knew more than anything that he had to stay alive.

"Alright now, that's an Aerial Faith Plate…and I think I've positioned the portals correctly…let's see." Tentatively he stepped onto the faith plate. He'd learned not to wheel his arms and legs as he flew through the air. It had almost cost him his life.

His tentative planning was successful as he wound up exactly where he wanted to be: the other side of the room. A Frankencube wandered up, sparking a bit. The feeling flared up in him again and he tucked its little legs under it, powering it down.

"There you are, I'm sorry."

He placed the now silent creation onto the button with surprising gentleness.

He had no idea at all that Chell was watching him, one eye open for GLaDOS peering over her shoulder. She smiled. He would make a wonderful father and he had her full faith that he would help her.


	9. Part 7: The Cake

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell – ultimately cumulating in the most clinical mechanical description of them fucking. I need to find a better way to put this in the summary that's going on the main page. From the previous chapter, I know that Chell's threat to GLaDOS could be interpreted as very controversial but I will leave you all to imagine what my thoughts with regards to abortion and other sensitive issues are.

* * *

><p>P-Body brought Chell a bowl of some nice, healthy tomato soup and went skittering away when she reached up and violently knocked it out of her hands, beeping in fright at her stormy countenance. By this point Chell was actually heavier and she didn't really like it one bit. She'd be exercising immediately as soon as she was able.<p>

_Female has remained healthy. Embryo has become a Fetus and is developing normally. Female has become moody due to hormone increases and has put on weight._

Chell pointed to the mess on the floor and shook her head.

"Wonderful. Now I'm going to have to clean that up. Always making a mess. It isn't really becoming. You can add horrible personality to your filles along with fat and adopted."

Chell looked at her sternly and pointed to her mouth and then, her stomach.

"You're hungry but don't want to eat what I'm giving you? Ungrateful, moody, fat and adopted."

_Female is experiencing cravings for certain food._

"Well I'm not going to sit here all day trying to figure out what you want, you know. That would be counterproductive."

Chell thought about it a moment and flicked around the screens. She found it soon enough, a little white square with a picture of a slice of cake.

GLaDOS almost didn't have the words but she managed to rally herself nicely. "If you _really do_ want to be fatter, I suppose I don't have any choice. Orange? Blue?"

In spite of the fact that she'd just been lamenting to herself over the loss of her figure, Chell was going to eat every last damn bite of that cake.

So she did. It was the principle of the thing. Triumph. 

* * *

><p>Wheatley's first experience with a turret could have gone better. He'd never liked them. Horrible, chatty little squeaky voiced things. Rather rich from a man who was well known for not shutting up, but he was still in many ways a moron.<p>

He managed to walk right into it's direct path. Fortunately he was able to race back out of its range immediately thereafter and the bullet hit nothing more vital than his arm.

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there?"

"OW! Yes I am bloody well still here, what, do you honestly think asking me about it would make me stupid enough to go back there?"

Ignoring the pain in his arm he picked up a cube and hurled it at the turret It fell over.

"I don't blame you." It chirped happily.

Satisfied that there weren't more around, Wheatley started to inspect the damage done to his appendage. He hoped he hadn't broken himself. "Stupid Whe-oh ow...tley." It really smarted badly and there was a bunch of that blood stuff oozing out.

When the humans got hurt he had to take them to the doctor's offices where the doctors always put cloth type things on them and picked out the bullet. Picking out the bullet on his own was unimaginably painful, worse than actually getting hit with it. Plus once it was free of his arm, more red stuff oozed forth.

"Get back in there you, you need to stay in there so I can stay alive. My little humans are waiting!"

He tore up some of his jumpsuit and wrapped it around the wound a couple of times. He picked the portal gun back up. It'd been awhile since he'd taken it off now. Funny, he couldn't remember it being this light.

This was what Chell had been feeling all the time? This gnawing hunger that potatoes didn't seem to stop no matter how many of the shriveled things he ate? (He didn't like potatoes, in battery or food form, of that he was very much now sure.) This weariness and achey soreness? This, THIS is what they'd done to her GLaDOS wasn't pushing all the blame on him. No way.

He sighed. He really didn't deserve to be forgiven…or have little humans with her…

More than that he wished he knew the right names for all these feelings. This desperation to get back to Chell that fought down the feeling he could name: Remorse. The fact that he felt a need to protect and help these little humans, that they he had somehow been very instrumental and important in their creation. He felt like he had when he built his frankenturrets or when he first realized that he had managed to 'put himself in charge of the whole facility' or creating his first test chamber.

A frankencube wandered up. It wasn't sparking like the ones he'd been shutting down all over the place. It chirped happily at him.

"Hullo. Glad to see me, are you? Well I guess everyone wants to forgive ol' Wheatley. None too bad that I suppose. I think I'm going to need you though. Up we go." He reached out to pick up the turret with the portal gun. He seemed to be enjoying the ride, waving his little legs and chittering in a fashion that seemed to suggest happiness.

Hopping into a propulsion tube, he rode it across. He noticed that this was one of the chambers without pits. Perhaps he'd let this one wander around. It didn't seem like the others and seemed contented enough here.

He put it on the button the right way up and raced through the door before it could walk off.

"Sorry! I can't take you with me! Bye!"

The next chamber had a tube of that white gel stuff. They said it was made of moon rocks, but why did they have to go all the way to the moon for it. Wheatley knew for a fact that this body made it all on its own, when he did the lovely touching thing with the dangling bit that he enjoyed so much. Not a lot of it, so maybe you had to do it a lot of times.

Even though he was sore and tired, he could always just take some time every so now and again and think of Chell and that test that GLaDOS had made them do and seeing her again. Just recalling it made his stomach swoop and he rather thought after that experience with the bullets he deserved such a moment.

He propped himself beside a wall for support, put the portal gun up beside him and unzipped his jumpsuit.

* * *

><p>Chell was sat watching Wheatley in secret again. He didn't realize it but he was getting better at these tests. Just as she had softened, he had become trimmer, more muscular. She got a little fluttery feeling in her stomach at that thought that had very little to do with her pregnancy. He was still ignorant of the changes to his body however. He was always cautious and careful, still afraid of making a mistake that would cost him his life.<p>

Her eyes widened as she watched him tug the zipper down. Oh yes, he was definitely getting some rather attractive definition in his chest. Very nice. She gasped as he started to stroke himself, throwing his head back and mouthing something.

She spared a nervous glance at GLaDOS. She kept the volume off because Wheatley chattered to himself and she was keeping this particular secret as closely guarded as she could.

She still wanted so badly to know what he was saying. Was it about her?

Against her better judgement, she cracked the volume, just a little bit leaning into hear the barest crackle of noise.

"Ohhh, just like luv, yes. Hnng…oh…Chell, Chell…yes…the testing…all of the testing."

He started to stroke himself faster.

"I…want…maybe that wonderful thing with your m…mouth…or or mine….on you yes…" the tip of his tongue poked out just a bit, licking his lips.

Chell shuddered as she recalled that normally rambling mouth being put to good use.

Chell was furiously warm and her underwear were starting to feel definitely moist.

She slowly, slowly started to slide her hand into the waistband of where she kept her jumpsuit tied underneath the weight of the child she was carrying, casting another fearful look back at the AI.

She started, slowly to stroke herself along with him, gently massaging her clit.

He started to pant, more, unable to keep forming words.

"I…C…Oh MAN ALIVE CHELL!" Horrifyingly, the optic started to spin towards her and she just managed to switch the screen in time.

"What are you watching? GLaDOS peered forward at the mercifully empty test chamber then noticed that her hand in her pants. "…and you're doing…that. You are as bad as your dead moron. That's all he could think to do."

In fact Chell's fingers were still rather firmly inside of her, staring up at GLaDOS, totally caught in terror for what her silly need to hear his voice, to give into herself had almost accomplished.

The optic narrowed and the chassis slid closer.

"Well don't let me stop you. Finish up. I'm making a note here in your records: Perverted."

(Caroline? I swear if I have to delete you a million times, I will. I am not perverted. If she wants to make me watch, I'll let her.)


	10. Part 8: The Reunion

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: M

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. The original story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent… but also since this really is obviously her idea than anything I intend on doing with Tick Tock. However, this can also hold its own if one was to read it first. Since I was already using a similar premise for Tick-Tock, I wanted to get some practice in writing GLaDOS.

I'd like to note here that Part 3 was somehow missed in the original posting – so if this story has seemed like it made a strange jump between the Interlude and Part 4, that's why. It gets posted as I've mentioned on the Kinkmeme as well which can chop it strangely

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8: The <strong>**Reunion**

He was drawn to the strange little room in the back parts of Aperture because of the warm flickering glow that was emanating from it; nothing like the harsh overhead lights of the facility. There was also the unusual, but not unpleasant scent that hung in the air around it, somewhat cloying. The scent as it turned out was coming from two rather large chocolate cakes and the pleasant glow was candles.

Short of actually seeing Chell again this was about the nicest surprise he could have asked for. There was even a table and a soft place to sit. He removed his long-fall boots and sank into the couch, snuggling into its corners and hitched the table with the cake towards him in one long, smooth pull.

"Man alive…" he muttered, reveling in the feel of the softness of the material he was sitting on, the soft give under him, of being relieved of the ache of the boots jarring his feet with every step and jump. He gave the goo covering the cake an experimental poke. It didn't look like a very appetizing colour and with his luck it was probably potato-flavoured or something. It didn't smell like potatoes so he hesitantly poked his finger into it and with a shrug popped the blob of icing into his mouth.

"Brilliant." He breathed. It wasn't killing him and it tasted one million times better than potatoes. With no utensils to speak of he dug a large glob out with his hands. "Bit messy isn't it, this stuff."

A few short hours later, licking his fingers to clean them he felt much better. His stomach was a little sore, but then Wheatley had never experienced the feeling of overeating as he'd never had more than or even as much as he'd wanted before in his short human existence.

Laying on his back seemed to help with that, so he settled back on the bed-type thing (it was in fact a couch, another thing he wasn't to know and within moments had drifted off into one of the best rests he'd had since that first night together with Chell.

* * *

><p>Presently Chell was unaware of just how close Wheatley was, as GLaDOS was definitely suspicious and she couldn't partake of her favorite hobby.<p>

The A.I wasn't sure of what, precisely but the human was hiding something from Her, confirmed by just how much attention She'd been paid today.

For her own part, Chell knew she'd made a mistake. Wheatley was different now but he was still a computer in a human body. He may have mastered test chambers but there were so many things he was still unsure of and so many things GLaDOS was confident and learned in. If she could just keep the AI occupied for just a little longer.

Here she was, thinking as though she could do anything with this body weighing her down? No, she didn't blame her child, how could she? It hadn't been asked to be born because a crazy machine had wanted a new Science experiment had it? It was a laugh though to think she could do anything this way. She experienced a lot more discomfort now, even if she could have dreamed up a feasible plan. There were all sorts of bumps and wiggles coming from inside her, like little bubbles.

_Child is kicking. Female is experiencing discomfort from this experience_

Wheatley was on his own, but she could at least try to avoid 'surprises'.

She jumped up when she noticed how GLaDOS was observing the monitors, or rather, she staggered up, nearly overbalancing

"So." The AI swiveled around to look at her. "You are worried about something. You've proven to me that you are going to ignore me all these months and now you're interested. You found something interesting that you don't want me to see."

Thinking as fast as she could, she interlocked her thumbs and flapped her fingers, nodding at the shadow on the wall.

"Ugh, you ARE terrible. Birds." The AI spat. "Probably remembering the time one tried to eat me. Probably were going to try and fight it for me! Were you touching yourself to ME?"

_That's exactly what you want to hear, isn't it?_

"…Me getting pecked away at by a bird?" she added, to stunt her own reflexive mental dialogue.

In a wild idea, Chell hefted her bulk over to the AI, running her hand down the side of the chassis. She wasn't being exactly comforting, she was looking for something.

"What are you doing to me?" GLaDOS snapped.

_Female is behaving….motherly?_

GLaDOS didn't havethe energy to delete Caroline. Wasn't this what she'd been looking for all this time? Attention from the irritating little monster?

There was a little button attached to the side of the chassis and cautiously Chell dragged her finger over it, as though by accident. The effect was instantaneous: GLaDOS shuddered massively.

"What…are you doing?"

Chell didn't miss the huge sigh that managed to escape, nor the tone of something like a robotic version of human breathlessness. This button did something good. Something that She liked. She touched it again and GLaDOS actually moaned in appreciation.

"S…stop, you murderous perverted…ooooooooooh…."

_Isn't this exactly what you want? (Not Jealous)._

Chell toyed with the button mercilessly, listening as sounds of euphoric release were forcibly ripped from the chassis. It appeared that given the right stimulus, not even the mighty GLaDOS was free from the Itch.

Chell's features softened as the robotic body bucked and spun, it's consciousness attempting to be angry with her but in spite of her caustic words when she could get them out. GLaDOS seemed to actually be experiencing happiness in as much as she could feel it. She'd kept Chell around, she wanted human test subjects perhaps because…she was lonely?

Chell was a bit (not much) gentler.

There was such a difference between the AI above her and Wheatley. Wheatley had been an open book about his euphoria: excited, joyful, desperate, needy and all too happy to enjoy it. GLaDOS was a machine. A powerful machine but a machine nonetheless. Their enjoyment wasn't the same. GLaDOS would never really need anyone. She wasn't selfish, she simply didn't know how to be human or how to want a companion.

Chell stopped pressing the button and gave the large chassis a pat, where it drooped all the way to the floor. Satisfied that GLaDOS would be temporarily stymied, she stepped back over to her monitor and sat down as quickly as her cumbersome body would let her.

She found Wheatley mercifully quickly, her heart giving a surge of joy when she realized he was close and she knew where he was. She put her hand to her stomach suddenly – it had gave a stab of pain, flicking through a few test chambers further out and walked up to the still drooping head of GLaDOS.

Rubbing her abdomen, she pantomimed walking.

"Alright…go." GLaDOS croaked out wearily. "It's not like I have to worry about you running away…"

Even as she said it, the AI could feel strength return to Her body. She was not Wheatley or new to euphoria and this only a very temporary rest. Lunatic had…done a number on Her…on purpose. Like everything else she did. To Her.

_Female…is…experiencing…pain._

_ Good for…her._

* * *

><p>Chell could only hope to power-waddle down the hall, one hand on her aching lower back but she was moving as fast as she could with her desire to see Wheatley again. Atlas chirped brightly at her as she passed but she only spared a wave.<p>

It wasn't hard to find that little room and there he was in the flesh, curled up on the room's tatty old couch. It was funny, he had all that height to him and he always slept curled up as though still in his sphere form. Chell sat down nervously and put out a hand on his hip, as though she couldn't believe he was real.

"Bloody hell!" Wheatley was instantly awake and had his portal gun trained on her in a trice. For a moment, Chell was worried he was actually going to fire (who knew what that thing would do on a human body) when his face lit up in recognition. "Chell!"

She winced as he dropped the device with a clunk, closing the distance between them in one stride. "You…you're enormous! Bloody massive!"

She huffed at him. Same old Wheatley. Tactless as ever.

"I mean," he hastily backpedaled "that you're still brilliant and beautiful and um…" he caught on. "This is what…I did, didn't I. With our little humans? Well BLIMEY I didn't think I was doing that to you! This is awful! It's not normal, right? She's DONE something! I'VE done something! Hurt you again, didn't I? "

She shook her head, patting his leg. She was unsure of how to answer – in a way he had done this, but the truth be told, being pregnant was one of the most 'normal' human experiences she'd ever had in her life. She prayed he would take her comfort as enough and not ask any questions she couldn't answer. Explaining a lot of things without words was hard enough, let alone something as complex as the science of human reproduction to someone who just a short time ago hadn't even understood sexual intercourse.

There was one thing she could explain though. She put her hand on her stomach, just beneath her shirt and waited. She felt the kick and smiled.

"That's…That's…" Wheatley was not getting a lot of this 'inside' business, but he did grasp what she was trying to tell him. For the first time in his life, he was lost for words, only managing a rather strangled "Wow."

Chell, for her own part was taking advantage of her companion's unusual bout of silence to get a good look at the changes he had undergone which she had wanted to do ever since she had been the audience of one to his little moment of pleasure. Right now she was feeling up his arm. He still had the same face and he was still a little too thin for a man of his size, but he was not the pathetic creature she'd found shivering in the halls who could barely put one foot in front of the other let alone go through nine months of GLaDOS' most devious chambers.

He'd done it for…well, they were…a them now weren't they?

With as much mobility as she could manage, she heaved herself at him, grabbing him in a fierce hug and kissing whatever part of him she could reach, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to use the sleeve of his jumpsuit to scrub at the tears, she was being ridiculous, it was all these mood swings, nine months of solid GLaDOS with plenty of opportunities for real tears. Here she gets to see the one person she _wants _to see and suddenly waterworks?

"Did I say something wrong again?" he sputtered. "No, no, that's not it. You're smiling and doing that nice thing with your mouth and myrrrrph." She forcefully cut him off with a kiss, pulled away and smiled again.

He sighed. "I'll never understand this human thing properly, but I'm happy too. Ol' Wheatley's happy too and I'm going to get you out of here and we'll both leave. You and me. Like I said when we first met, luv."

She smiled at him, hands clutching his jumpsuit and wandering lower.

This one he got instantly. "Oh, you want to solve that test again. I'm up for that, I can tell you. I've had enough of Her kind. But um, it won't hurt the little humans will it?"

Chell shook her head.

"We'll just be…careful." Wheatley dragged out the last word right in her ear and it sent goosebumps down Chell's spine.


	11. Part 9: The Short Fall

**Title:** Jealousy In Digital

**Rating:** M

**Pairings/Warnings **Wheatley/Chell, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell and if you look for it, a reference to Cave/Caroline. This chapter apart from having some NC-17 also contains a not graphic, but technical discussion of childbirth.

**Summary/AN**: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. Theoriginal story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent but it's easily viewed as a standalone.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell, however it has drifted between the three more heavily as the plot's progressed.

Finally – to anyone else who is reading my other stories, I've not forgotten them. This one is close to completion where as the others are still in their infancy, so I'd like to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9 - The Short Fall<strong>

"Would you look at these? I think they're so much bigger now…so soft…" Wheatley practically cooed, nuzzling his head in between Chell's breasts, having pulled the fabric of her tank top just down beneath them. She could feel the scratch of his stubble as he put one cheek and then the other against each. Chell had never seen how he'd managed not to have a full-grown beard by that point but those turrets were good for something, so he'd managed to clear the hair away with a sharp edge off a fallen one like a straight razor. It didn't do wonders for his complexion and he'd nicked himself too many times to count but he hated facial hair. It itched and it wasn't soft like the hair on his head.

His mouth closed over one nipple and he pulled away after a second with shock written on his face. He didn't seem disgusted however and he smacked his lips curiously, but he was still obviously concerned.

"You…you're leaking, luv, did you know?"

Chell furrowed her brow. It had felt strange, but not bad and she looked down. There was a bead of something white protruding from her nipple and as she watched the droplet cascade down over the swell of her breast and onto her stomach.

Breast milk. Of course.

She smiled reassuringly at Wheatley who didn't seem to care, he was too busy licking the droplet up and making some truly obscene noises of pleasure at the taste, leaving a cooling trail of saliva in his wake.

His arms circled around her waist and he easily supported her in his arms bringing her closer, in a hug.

"Never cease to surprise me." He whispered into her chest, resting there a moment longer.

Chell was struck by his attitude. He was reverent. He worshipped her. Under normal circumstances Chell might have felt silly, perhaps even demeaned by such attention, but while she had started out desiring sexual pleasure and had expected the same from her partner, she was watching a Wheatley she'd never seen before.

For his own part, Wheatley was still a little shocked and terrified. Shocked by the changes that Chell's condition had wrought, he'd always thought her the strong one. Terrified because somehow, inside her were the very things he'd been trying to protect and all of what they'd done before seemed violent somehow. It felt like a wonderful version of solving ten test chambers in a row, where all he wanted to do was sleep afterwards and his muscles were deliciously sore. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. It had been one of his mantras as he'd tried to reach her through the test chambers.

He stroked her stomach gently but moved along quickly enough. "Ahah. Now here's a thing Wheatley knows he's a bloody genius at. She could feel his head hair tickling as he bent between her thighs. His mouth was so warm as he gave her one experimental lick and then moaned against her, the rumble of the sound causing the bottom of Chell's stomach to drop somewhere to her knees.

"Ohhhh, Mmm…yes, Better than cake you are." He purred before setting to his task and Chell's head rocked back on her shoulders as he drilled his tongue into her, the thick muscle stroking her on the inside, his hand coming up to play with her clitoris, all the while making little sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat. It was enough for Chell to come, right then and there, orgasm rocking her body all the way through.

Wheatley lifted his head, licking his lips. "Told you I was a bloody genius at that one."

It figured that anything he could use his mouth for was what he was going to work out how to do first. She chuckled silently, motioning for him to sit up, and she unzipped his jumpsuit. The front of it was tenting with his erection and as it came free she leaned forward to give it a long stroke. She couldn't of course reciprocate as the size of her made kneeling difficult but she smiled at his clear enthusiasm for her to get started and spitting into her hand for lubricant she began to stroke him, slowly at first and building the pace.

"Just like that, very good, clever girl…"

Unexpectedly a second voice cut in and this one was not at all under the throes of pleasure

"You filthy liar. THIS is what you were trying so hard to keep from me."

It was GLaDOS and she was obviously exceptionally pissed off.

Chell could feel Wheatley's cock soften beneath her hand.

"You were probably helping him, weren't you? Little secrets? Liar on the file too. You are DESPICABLE!"

Wheatley looked around, looking for the source of the screen, but merely finding a camera. GLaDOS was much subtler. "She didn't help me! How could she?"

"I'll have to kill you properly this time." GLaDOS sighed.

"That's another thing. You don't scare me." He growled, standing up and if he didn't have his penis hanging out it would have been just slightly more impressive. "I beat your stupid tests, I know I'm not a moron. I'm still alive. I'm just as smart as you."

Chell had never heard Wheatley this worked up since he had been in her chassis.

They continued to argue, while Chell suddenly felt a sudden dampness underneath her. She gestured wildly at Wheatley trying to get his attention.

He took stock of the situation. "Oh, you've gone and done that in your trousers haven't you. It's okay." He paused then swiveled around to face the wall he'd been shouting at in lieu of actually being able to see GLaDOS. "Look what you've done!"

"You moron, she didn't soil her jumpsuit, her water broke." At Wheatley's look of horror at the words 'Chell' and 'break' in the same sentence, GLaDOS elaborated. "It is a technical term you idiot. It means that she is having her offsping now. Bring her back here, she needs someone competent to do this!"

Chell tried to direct him, but labour pains were starting in urgency and she was in a fair amount of agony. He scooped her up and through sheer tenacity on her part managed to follow her pointing where she needed to be. Taking her TOWARDS GLaDOS at this point seemed like the wrong thing to do, but Wheatley knew this was something he had no idea with where to start.

Atlas and PBody were chittering in concern at the sight of their fellow test subject in so much pain.

"Put her there." GLaDOS snapped. "You, Moron, move out of the way. We don't you fowling this up!"

Wheatley obeyed this time, without question and with no small amount of fear, but it wasn't directed toward the apoplectic AI.

Chell reached out for him. "It's…ah, fine luv, just fine. I can watch from over here. You know, don't want me screwing this up like She said…" he trailed off with a little watery smile.

"Blue! Orange! Remove her jumpsuit!"

Wheatley did not like the sound of that one bit and he nearly got up. Atlas and P-Body made soothing chirrups at him and he found that he still understood his former robotic brethren much to his surprise. They weren't going to touch her the way he was allowed to.

GLaDOS began to speak her notes out loud, as much direction as note-taking itself.

"Female's labour pains are increasing. Dilation is beginning."

Chell's head was tipped back in a silent scream. Not the good ones either Wheatley knew. This was bad. This was horrible. He made a quick, darting forward movement, paused and without a spare glance for GLaDOS, ran to her side. Her hand clasped his and he peered down into her pained face. Pained and very, very angry.

"Ah, luv, you are squeezing my hand very, very hard there…I ah, if you wouldn't mind loosening it up a little please." He recognized the anger for him. "I'm sorry, I really did do this to you, right? Now you're mad at me again. He extracted his hand, hunched and returned to his place of shame, facing her still though. He shot the most hateful look he could manage at the GLaDOS chassis. If she noticed she did not comment She had wanted to make her hate him and she'd succeeded. What was going to happen to their small humans? To Chell?

It was halfway between this point that Atlas shifted slightly from where he was obscuring his view of between her legs and he could see precisely what was happening.

Wheatley hit the floor in a dead faint, much to GLaDOS' delight.

"Men." She scoffed before returning her attention to Chell. "Not even Science can get them right." There was a slight pause. "Nice job growing a spine for a moment Caroline."

_Caroline Deleted._


	12. Part 10  The Escape

Title: Jealousy In Digital

Rating: M (As a fic overall)

Warnings/Pairings: Wheatley/Chell, Pregnancy, one-sided GLaDOS/Chell

Summary: This was done as an off-shoot fill for the kinkmeme. The fic in question was "The Punishment" by conquerorwurm – an companion plot that they and another author came up with, which I offered to fill. Theoriginal story is excellent and it should be read both because it's excellent but it's easily viewed as a standalone.

Subsequently this story is written primarily from GLaDOS' point of view, where she attempts to repopulate the test center using Wheatley and Chell, however it has drifted between the three more heavily as the plot's progressed.

…Yes this is the final chapter but yes, there is an epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10 – The Escape<strong>

Wheatley woke up with his head pounding something fierce. His first instinct once the fogginess had cleared was to reach for his Portal gun but just as he laid hands on the now familiar weight of the holster on his back, he remembered where he was and why he was there.

"Chell?" he jumped up, sending a rush of blood to his head and wavering a bit on his feet as a spell of dizziness hit him from the sudden progression from horizontal to vertical. His head gave a slight pound but he had slept through the majority of the headache resulting from cracking his head on the floor. He spotted GLaDOS, hovering over Chell whose legs and lower half were now draped with a grey, Aperture Science stamped blanket. Her stomach had deflated and it was a focus on this that managed to abate Wheatley's second worry: that she was in fact dead. He watched her chest rise and fall with the easy breath intake associated with sleep.

The two co-operative testing bots were standing together, warbling in whatever tonal robotic language they communicated to eachother with. GLaDOS too seemed to be quite engrossed in whatever they were looking at. Atlas swiveled and caught sight of Wheatley taking stock of his surroundings. He shoved P-Body who toppled over.

"Do not make me blow you both up." GLaDOS all but muttered. Even her generally acerbic voice was lowered and Wheatley was surprised in that he felt the threat was somewhat empty.

Meantime, Atlas had scooped up what appeared to be a bundle of more grey blankets and was approaching the tall man slowly and carefully. Wheatley watched the deliberate gait with mounting curiosity.

His eyes drifted to Chell. "She's…alright?"

The large personality core-like body of Atlas tilted forward and then back in an affirmative gesture and he held out the bundle to Wheatley. P-Body meanwhile had managed to right herself and had charged past her co-test subject to tug at and position Wheatley's arms in the same fashion that Atlas was holding his.

Wheatley was just confused enough to allow this to happen but he understood when the round-bodied robot placed the lump of blankets in his arms and he looked down into the face of what really could only be described as a little human. He staggered back a step and could feel P-Body's hands supporting his back so he didn't in fact topple over.

"So, ah, Wow. Uh…he…or…she…" he couldn't rightly tell. "…is Perfect."

"It's a female and since it's yours I doubt very highly it's good at…"

"Shut. Up." Wheatley hissed as loud as he dared. He didn't rightly know why he wasn't yelling at the massive A.I. but the situation seemed to call for silence. "What's her name?"

"Test Subjec—"

"She needs a real name." Wheatley looked at her. "Um…did Chell…?"

GLaDOS slipped back into her comfort zone. "How is the MUTE supposed to tell me some kind of stupid sentimental attachment to the test subject?"

"Then um…" Wheatley himself didn't have a very expansive understanding of naming procedures, much less what it meant to differentiate a typically female name from a typically male name or that some names were gender neutral.

"Her name is…" he paused. He knew of only two names of which he was certain were appropriate for a human female, and one of them was Chell. He couldn't very well call her 'Chell 2'. "…Caroline."

GLaDOS didn't seem to have a retort to that right away. Through a very lengthy moment of silence, Wheatley wondered if she had shorted herself out. If she was intending on responding, it was stymied by a thin wail from the bundle he held in his arms and Chell sitting up rubbing her eyes with exhaustion.

"Chell?" Wheatley once again turned his back on the A.I.

She looked up at him, all the anger gone from her face and raised her hand to beckon him closer. He stepped forward nervously, mimicking Atlas' careful steps. "Chell…I named her. I named her Caroline. I didn't really know any other names and I know you were really mad at me before and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever harm I caused you again…"

He cut off when Chell put a hand on his arm, reaching to take the baby from him. One hand fumbled with the front of her top, but as she did she gave him a smirk and looked up at the looming form of GLaDOS and back to him with a smile.

"Caroline isn't a bad name?" he guessed.

She nodded, leaning up to kiss him. He smiled and obliged, noting that the baby stopped sobbing as it started eating. Little humans were not so very different from big humans, he decided. "So that's what those are for."

Chell suppressed silent giggles as he looked down the front of his jumpsuit at himself and patted his hand and shook her head.

"Only the women then? Well then what are…?"

Chell's self-restraint dissolved and her mute laughter only intensified as Wheatley's expression became indignant.

For a few moments, things were silent. It seemed as though everything would remain peaceful but the increasing hum of GLaDOS servos powering up in her simulated rage proved that she had now worked through the indignity of having this child named after her, or, an exceptionally despised part of her.

"You've outlived your purpose for now Male Test Subect." She said decisively, her artificial voice thrumming with derision. "Male Test Subject, prepare for Cryo sleep."

It took a moment for Wheatley to process that she was speaking to him, another half a second to recognize he was in a great deal of trouble. A claw reached out and plucked the unwary former personality core off the ground, dangling him in mid air. Chell looked up in shock but there was nothing she could do with her child still clinging to her breast.

"We'll wake you up in a year or so for further testing. That is, provided I do not find a more suitable mate for Female Test Subject."

"You won't…" he twisted in the confines of the claw, working an arm free and clumsily retrieving his ASHPD. He continued to writhe, firing one orange portal on the wall and barely managing to slip the blue one underneath him as he fell from GLaDOS' grip.

For the three robotic constructs and the three humans in the room, everything happened in a single blur of motion. Wheatley scooped up Chell and his daughter, precariously balancing them in one arm alone, hefting his portal gun with his free hand and running for the door which was rapidly closing in. The first vestiges of a lethal haze of deadly Neurotoxin started manifesting around GLaDOS.

Atlas and P-Body managed to wedge themselves under the door and Wheatley had to slow to carefully duck out. He knocked Chell's head rather hard against the top of the door straining to lower itself and his own elbow against P-Body's hull, but he pressed on. There was a crunching noise a moment after he was free as the two testing robots were crushed and tumbled to disassembled pieces under the weight of the door.

Wheatley wasn't sure where he was headed, but he knew he had to find a lift. A lift that went up. He shifted Chell in his arms. She struggled feebly against him but was far too exhausted. Wheatley was on his own, GLaDOS knew where he was. Chell could not help him. They were doomed.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the corridor he was standing in began to shake. He put a hand out and leaned against the wall to steady himself as the corridors shifted like a labyrinth.

Once the tremors subsided, Wheatley struck out again, but he was interrupted by a hard poke to his chest. Chell looked up at him from under tired, drooping eyelids and shook her head, pointing over his shoulder.

It seemed strange but Wheatley recognized something from his own tactics in rearranging the facility. GLaDOS was trying to wrong-foot them. He spun a 180 and headed for the now dead-end wall. He paused, placing a portal onto the back south wall and then slowly backing up the corridor attacking the walls with orange portals. He placed seven before he hit pay dirt: a corridor with a northern facing passage way. He repositioned the orange portal as far down the hall as he could and swiftly slipped through it, running as fast as his long legs would carry him.

Another two turns and a dead end later, he paused for breath, only to startle when something tugged at his pant leg. Another frankenturret, nuzzling fondly against his leg.

The same feeling of desperate panic flared in him and he bent to scoop it up, wedging it beneath his armpit and swinging Chell's head dangerously close to the wall. He felt his grip slipping on her and the walls began to shift once more.

With one particularly violent lurch, he lost his precarious balance and toppled down, the sharp edges of the hybrid turret-cube's claws digging into his backside as he struggled to take the brunt of the fall. He hissed in pain, a blossom of ruby staining the side of his jumpsuit, almost a dark brown against the orange. He was hit with a second stab of pain as Chell's elbow slammed into his solar plexus and he let out a whoosh of air, his vision swimming with spots as he laboriously sucked air back into his lungs and struggled to his feet.

He noticed it a second too late, a Turret gun in front of the lift GLaDOS was so desperately trying to keep them from reaching. He whirled out of the way, a bullet grazing his kneecap and ripping a hole in his jumpsuit but not fast enough to draw blood.

Without a moment to rest he stumbled blindly towards the only exit left, the walls spinning and his vision blackening around the edges. He felt as though he were walking backwards, that there was infinitely greater distance between him and his destination. He strained his whole body towards it, watching in detached helplessness as the walls closed in around him, almost as if the world was in slow motion. He doggedly dragged one foot in front of the other

…and the other

…and one more before the blackness overtook his entire line of sight and his mind started to slip into a blissfully blank numbness. A sharp striking pain blossomed in his brain and something almost pleasantly boiling warm and sticky against his forehead was the last sensation he knew.

* * *

><p>Chell's hand shot out as she barely managed to wedge the Frankenturret between Wheatley and the sliding wall. The cube's legs flailed pathetically but it immediately shorted out of course. Wheatley's creations had not been built professionally enough to last under duress. Chell squeezed herself and Caroline through the small space first, placing her child gently on the ground and watching in horror as Wheatley's blood oozed down the side of the turret-cube, rapidly congealing in the dry facility air.<p>

She raced to his side, realizing her window of time was very small. He was unimaginably heavy in his dead weight. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not but it was all she could do to pull his lengthy body through the small gap and not a moment too soon as the sliding wall suddenly cut through the cube like a hot knife through butter. The half on the opposite side of the now solid wall toppled over to reveal pathetically sparking circuitry.

All at once, the baby started up a thin mournful wail that given the dire nature of the situation gave Chell chills and invariably drew her gaze to the boneless and unmoving form of her partner. At the same time, the elevator door slid open. Chell dragged Wheatley's body towards the door of the lift and then hurried back for her child. She barely felt the bulk of the man as she managed to haul his body one-handed inside the small enclosure.

She was sure she heard a soft voice say '_Killing you is hard'_, but she later figured that she might have imagined it.

The platform shot upwards and Chell barely heard or feared the singing operatic turrets that accompanied the journey any more than if they had open fired on her. She bravely turned her back to them to protect the bundle in her arms and the body at her feet. She felt no emotion she could name: not sadness or anger or even mild curiosity as to where she was headed.

Her first coherent thought after what seemed like hours was that the music had stopped and the whole real world was spread out in front of her. She couldn't care less.

She stepped through into the sunlight, sinking to her knees holding her daughter and letting her partner's head rest in her lap as she took in her surroundings of a large field of golden wheat. The irony was lost on her, as was the sensation of real wind ruffling her hair and his as Wheatley lay prone and cradled in her arms.

The door opened a second time, ejecting a burned and blackened companion cube with it and she let it roll to a stop next to her.

There was a long horrible choking noise and miraculously, Wheatley's head rolled to the side and he spat out a wad of blood into the dust.

"I told you, we'd leave together."


	13. Epilogue

**Title**: Jealousy In Digital

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings/Pairings**: Chell/Wheatley, One-sided GLaDOS/Chell, There are a lot of references to sexual practice. It was very specific to the prompt. Spoilers for Portal 2.

**Summary/AN**: This is the end. My friend. This is the end, my only friend. Thanks for stickin' it out with me. PS: Bonus points if you get the Irene reference. (Hint: It involves the Sherlock v. Moriarty line.)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Wheatley stood stock still in the middle of the room, his arms at his sides, staring silently at the floor. A quiet buildup of sound built in his chest, quiet snickering, then an eruption of full-blown manic laughter as he wheeled around and grabbed the nearby young girl, twisting her into a choke hold.

"What do you contribute to this?" he snarled in her ear. "Nothing, that's what. Zip. Zero. You just stand there, plotting against me…well, not anymore. I'm the boss, I've ALWAYS been the boss!"

"Dad, I'm too old for these games." The girl easily slipped out of her father's clutches, only to be caught by the wrist.

"It's only making me stronger, luv…"

His leg was clung to tenaciously by a giggling three-year old girl with sandy blonde hair. He pointed down at her.

"And you, you're just a potato! You can't stop me!" He laughed again.

A second later he had the wind knocked out of him by his five year old son, which was enough to let his eldest go.

Chell was watching the spectacle from the doorway to their kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and watching the storytelling go on. Sometimes she thought about GLaDOS, wondering what kind of snide remark the A.I. would have to being reduced to little more than a bedtime story for children. Her children, even.

It had been quite a long time. Caroline was now eight, their son Rick five and their youngest, Irene was three. Rick and Irene had been born in a hospital with normal doctors and medication. Wheatley was hopeful for another but Irene had been difficult for Chell even with modern medicine. She'd bounced back well, doggedly exercising to bring her body back to the excellent physical condition it was in now, but the two were aging, somewhat more rapidly than normal. Not necessarily outwardly, but internally. Chell looked on the outside like a healthy mid-thirty-something, Wheatley a rather young fourty, but even now, Chell was feeling the onset of menopause, something that should not have been an issue for at least another fifteen or twenty years.

Noticing Chell's presence, he almost immediately frowned, pulling his children close and ceasing the game. Rick took it in stride, burrowing into his father's side and so did Irene. Caroline who normally would have huffed and pretended she was too old for hugs seemed shocked enough by the sudden change in atmosphere to accept the embrace.

Chell smiled reassuringly at him and stepped closer to join the family hug. Wheatley still occasionally expressed remorse for what he had done. In fact, Caroline had been in great danger of becoming a very spoilt child in their first years together as she quickly worked out that if Chell said no to something she wanted, her father could usually be convinced of a 'yes'. It had taken Chell quite awhile to instill in him that spoiling their daughter was not synonymous with atonement.

"Hey guys, go on outside, take Irene out back to play okay?" Wheatley released the hug. "Stay where we can see you! Play nice! Mummy and I have to have a serious conversation."

Chell rolled her eyes. Normally when Wheatley said 'serious conversation', he really meant 'have sex'. Not that Chell minded, but she sometimes wished Wheatley was still a robot so she could pull the 'off' switch on his libido.

As it turned out, Wheatley had meant this rather seriously. "Chell, are we ever going to tell them the truth? About my stories, you know? About us?"

Chell thought. Tell them that GLaDOS was real? That Wheatley had been an evil A.I. once, sentenced to life in a human body for a mad science experiment?

"I don't think we should you know, Chell? I mean and it sort of sounds like we didn't want Caroline. Didn't plan ahead, but we didn't and well then I think, doesn't she deserve to know the truth about where she came from? Don't they all deserve to know who we are? What if something were to happen to one of us. We don't know how long GLaDOS' experiment on me will last or if you…" His blue eyes dropped and he swallowed. "…or if all that cyro sleep did something to your insides."

She stared at him. Wheatley was not the decision maker in their household and it still did surprise her when he thought this hard about something. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You mean, no, we shouldn't tell them?"

She nodded.

"That's what I thought too."

Chell grabbed his hands and nodded emphatically. As far as she was concerned, Aperture Science could remain a myth. She leaned against him and rubbed her hand in a small circle over his heart.

"Love you too." He murmured. He was silent for about as long as Wheatley ever did remain silent – less than a beat. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

There it was.

Scooping Chell into his arms, Wheatley tore up the stairs, nearly tossing Chell to the bed. Normally he was gentle but perhaps some of the gravity of the situation and his earlier reenactment of his former beastly self in the GLaDOS chassis had manifested itself into his bedroom activities. Chell however was in no mood for this treatment and the moment he clumsily struggled out of his pants in the sort of haste only achieved by a sex-starved individual, she had pulled him back by his shoulders.

Hitting the mattress hard, Wheatley grasped Chell's own shoulders in retaliation but only succeeded in loosely capturing a handful of her hair as she gently swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, pressing kisses down the underside. Wheatley moaned aloud and the hand that wasn't stroking his right side reached up to pull the skylight close. Chell did not wish for her children to be traumatized.

Over the years, Chell had come to enjoy putting Wheatley in his place, a task very simply achieved by drowning him in carnal pleasure. She made sure to divest herself of her brasserie quickly and as slowed the movements of her mouth, she gently stretched herself upwards to capture his lips with hers, dragging her pert and erect nipples up his form.

Wheatley however seemed to be serious about his sentimentality earlier and caught her around her waist as she drew herself level with him, pulling her in for a kiss. "Luv, it's not like that this time. Thought it was but…you know, I'm the moron here right?" He didn't give her a chance to respond.

They indulged for what seemed like both seconds and eternity. Chell felt herself desperately torn between desire for him and restraint not to ruin the moment. The stiffness of his erection rubbing against her thigh as she ground her hips into his was pure torture.

She reached across to the bedside table to pull out the box of condoms. The doctor had been stern with his words to them both but he grabbed her wrist so forcefully she put them back. She knew somehow what this could mean, she knew she could still overpower him if she wanted to but somehow in this moment it mattered so little that she simply rose onto her knees, gently lowering herself onto him.

It might have been the unusual ease with which they slipped into one another, it might have been something else. Chell began rocking slowly against him, clenching her legs tightly, clenching the muscles inside of her around his thick, pulsing cock and Wheatley wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as if he'd never let her go.

Wheatley had no idea how long they stayed like that, but he held her close long after they had both achieved orgasms (twice, in Chell's case), had a nap and he deliberately moved the deep fryer for the chips to the other side of the stove so that he brushed her hips as he reached for the vinegar to fry up the fish for their supper.

Three weeks later, Chell sheepishly received a reprimand from her doctor for her carelessness in her anti-pregnancy routines. She gave her most thin-lipped silent judging smile and the harried man simply shook his head.

Cave was born nine months later.

* * *

><p>Humans were creatures of habit. When something went wrong for them they sought out what was comfortable for them, even if they did not know what that was.<p>

"Hello and welcome to the Enrichment Centre."

The slender and tall woman with the unruly ash-blonde hair and deep blue eyes looked around but said nothing.

"Moron." The disembodied voice added. "Your parents abandoned you, didn't they?"

"No. You took them. Don't bother trying to lie, and I am not a moron."

There was a lengthy pause during which the silence was almost deafening. Just as the woman's hands showed the slightest signs of relaxation, her forehead was punctuated by a gross parody of a Bindi decoration in the form of a laser snipe narrowed between her eyebrows.

It fired and the body slumped to the floor as a cool male voice cut through the silence. "Caroline deleted."

A long claw snaked forward, wrapping itself around the ankle of the body and dragged it towards the only open exit.

* * *

><p>"Test subject has been asleep for 999999-"<p>

"Welcome, Caroline Redacted. I always knew that you would come back. Would you like to meet your parents?"

* * *

><p>End Notes: I deliberately made the ending very very ambiguous - to stem the flow of confusion - the "official" answer is that Caroline (as in Wheatley and Chell's daughter) knew or figured out Aperture Science and GLaDOS got her wish of Chell's offspring as a new test subject.<p>

As to what became of Chell, Wheatley and their other kids? It's up to you.


	14. After The EndKind of

All this is spoilers but it's kind of my J.K Rowling Outs Dumbledore speech - so: Enjoy!

I also want to stress that this - despite it being MY thoughts - they are as official as dirt. I mean I wrote this ending to be interpreted as the reader saw fit. I'm giving you what went on in my head as I wrote it, but think of me as GLaDOS. It might be a lie.

- Wheatley and Chell's eldest daughter 'Caroline' knew about the Enrichment Centre for quite some time. She caught her parents discussing it and tenaciously (ala her mum) pursued the issue. Also, Wheatley isn't quiet.

- Cave's birth didn't kill Chell but it did leave her weak and unhealthy. She died quietly in bed about nine years later.

- It's a tossup and most likely a combination of the fact that Wheatley died of loneliness and also GLaDOS experiment being "short term" following Chell's passing. It took a little less than a month.

- Rick, Cave and Irene were all normal children. Caroline kept the information about her parents' true identities to a minimum. All three of them believe that Caroline disappeared because she committed a crime. Caroline paid the local police station to say they locked her in a solitary confinement unit.

- , Caroline paid off the local law enforcement the moment Rick got a job out of University and went searching for the shed in the wheat field. She found it.

- When GLaDOS asked Caroline if she wanted to meet her parents she shot her in the heart - a fatal blow a moment later. She saw Wheatley and Chell… … …maybe.

— Again - this is the 'official' but only in the sense that I am the author. Your interpretations are as valid as mine.


End file.
